The New Race?
by Hellride
Summary: The haven core have been taken to a new world. the duke might have saved his people or is it just good luck and timing, with in this story we will see what will come of both worlds when they come together, or will they fall because of the mistake of one? read on to see the heroes make sense of what happened


I do not own Heroes Might & Magic VI or My Little Pony, Everything belongs to there respectful owners/ I do NOT own anything with in this Fan Fiction

this is based around just after season 4 the flutter bat episode and twilight.

and for heroes, this is a alternate universe, where the griffin empire is falling

The Reason i am making this fanfic is because there is near to no fanfics about Heroes IV and well, how could i not with me being a brony…

the story might & magics hero is based around my custom hero

to the story!

side note: this is my first story so please don't judge to hard...

….…..

Two months before….

Valicandor was ready, his troops where awake and ready, to defend against a inferno, valicandor (otherwise known as " Duke Of Tears",younger brother of "the duke of griffin the empire") was losing a war against the infernos, his last castle was under siege, but he was winning this battle, for the inferno was a scout. as his army charged the single inferno hero who had no such thing as even a guard, so, without even a Praetorian, running at full speed, could of cached the inferno before he used a simple yet effective spell, "Town Portal", with a purple orb forming around the demonic foe, he was gone.

"oh, but i thought i could have some practise to day… well maybe the next one will be more kind" shouted The Duke, boosting the moral of the troops and causing some of them to even start laughing at the sad display of the enemy fleeing like a scared rabbit, mainly for it being inferno.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"hey twilight, whats with this book?" spike said as he walked from a shelf, with a old and dirty book

"hmmm? hey, where did you get that?"

"shelf… over there…" spike pointed to the shelf.

"Pass it here spike, let me see what book you found this time, out of ever book i ever read you got… wait what?" twilight spoke as she scrunched her muzzle up in confusion

"what is it?"

"errrrr… it just that i have never seen this book, i mean i would know it because every pony knows i read all my books many times over, especially after having flutter shy turning into a bat an-"

"twilight… whats the books name?"

"the realm of might & magic?" twilight in a narrative voice " hmmmm… OH LOOK, it has a spell, wait, FIREBALL SPELL, WHAT!" Twilight shouted in shock and confusion and dropping the book because… who in earths name would use a bloody fire ball in Equestria " Wait What? let me se- oh, that… lets just get rid of that…" spike said slowly

"how about, y-you get the o-others and i'll look though this" Twilight spoke fast on this line, showing that she was not sure of her-self

"or i could… Do this?" spike said as if he was a magician and just did a magic trick and landed on a page, a teleportaion spell "ahhhh now this looks, less violent…" she said leaning walking behind and looking over spikes shoulder, very happy that no fire ball spells where staring at her " calls & brings a duke… well that just sounds like as if a foal write it, no offence to the writer but still, he was to get better at descriptions, hey spike, can you get my friends because i want to try this spell out…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Today….

"i am the duke now"

"And i am alone…"

the duke was in is best armour, he was ready for war, his brothers and sisters where slain, the duke of griffin was slain, he was next in line, for his eldest was the duke, but now, he was the last of the dukes, and not only did he face the might and evil of the infernos, but of the necromancers.

he was in his whitest Tears armour, his hair was gold, his magic was strong, and he lost his horse in the battle of grbarlo, against the necromancers, the second last city, now just another inferno town.

if the griffin empire was to fall, then all of haven empire would because the griffin empire was the last stand for all of the haven core...

this was the final stand for the duke.

he stood at the gate, his army of angles, griffins and so on stood ready, but nothing… then hell gates come up from the ground, everyone had there part, and the duke saw a pit lord come through a hole in the south wall from the last siege, he took it as his duty to fight him.

the duke charged with his sword glowing with magic as it was gel by a duke.

as his battle started, his army was becoming over whelmed with the sheer amount of demons that had flooded in, but where still holding.

the duke with his power, cast "Chain lightning" destroying most of the demonic foe, leaving one or two scattered to only be demolished by the wave of the duke's army, then the true army came, the true demonic army, they knew that this was the end, even if the greatest elven and orc armies came to help, it would still not save the last of haven, the last of griffin, for even though this may be the end, they charged. even thought there was no chance, they still where not letting the demonics have an easy win.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"so ok twilight, why did you want us here?"

"because applejack…i found a book with a new spell i have never seen before!"

"And?" rainbow dash said as if she had something better to do (in all honesty… she had nothing better to do but she was getting bored) "well rainbow dash it means that i am going to try it out!" "so then why are we here?" rarity spoke as if had something important.

"well don't you want to see it?"

"well ok" they all said in unison

"ok here goes nothing" twilight said while concentrating on the spell, her horn glowed a purple magenta.

"this is a hard spell…" in a slight bit of pain because with this spell, (because she forgot to GRAB THE DUKE, BUT INSTEAD SHE GOT THE ALL OF THE TOWN WITH THE DUKE, FAIL!) "agh grrrr hmmmm jerrrrr" twilight mumbled as she keeped getting pricked with pain, if she was her unicorn self, she would be screaming about now…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

the duke felt as if him, and his town, where being moved, everything inside, besides the infernos started glowing magenta

"ok, why?" the duke said. this was so strange, even the infernos stopped to have a WTF moment with the haven core

and the duke took advantage of this, he shouted to his troops "FIGHT, WHILE THEY HAVE STOPPED" in his deep voice, almost scarring a inferno or two out of the gate.

noticing this because of the Duke, they charged, pushing the demons out.

then, just as the last was gone, the town started to go up, everything was being lifted up, all of the capital, every square inch, was lifted, and the town was not being destroyed but repaired.

it when faster and faster and then, as almost, they when through a portal, the tears of asher, everything, and once it was through it when down, fast.

it was slowing down, but not fast.

everyone hit the ground hard. after the shock of what happened and landing, they noticed, that the duke, was missing, and also they could see a city on a mountain and a farm village, but they where far, days away…

but they did not care for that, the duke was gone, and what they needed most, was the duke, and a few of the troops saw the duke making it though, so they knew to look here, and one said, they saw the duke go through a different portal, and on the other side, they could see books, but that was it.

they had a clue where to look...


End file.
